


In Which I Write Before Bed

by karkatlovesme



Series: In Which I write Before Bed [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kazuto cries, Self Confidence Issues, it's really a nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatlovesme/pseuds/karkatlovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my dreams, I’m not Kazuto Kirigaya; the lame kid that has no guy friends my age and only plays games. No, in my dreams I am Kirito. Kirito has many friends, but he doesn’t socialize. He works best alone, but travels with his totally hot girlfriend Asuna. They work together like a well-oiled ship. Kirito is also awesome with swords. The downside to his life is that it isn’t real. He’s working to beat a game he’s trapped in. He’s trying to free all of the people stuck as well, to end his nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which I Write Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m really in love with the SAO fandom so I decided to make a fanfic for it! Sorry if it gets in the way of the Homestuck fanfic! Enjoy!

We walked along a path in a particularly dark forest level. There were no creatures at all lurking around, but it only made us more uneasy. Asuna kept her hand on her rapier at all times while I had my sword in my hand. We were waiting for a surprise. Anything at all really. Nothing came out and attacked (to my dismay).

“Kirito, I have a bad feeling about this level.” She murmured.

“Yeah, just stay close ‘kay?” I mumbled back.

She nodded and walked closer to me for emphasis.

It was not long after that the faint sound of what seemed like bees could be heard. I put up my guard, ready to spring into action. Asuna squeaked and swatted at a few digital hornets that had flown around her head. They were small, small like real hornets. A few circled around my head as well, but I didn’t acknowledge them.

They flew away.

Asuna, on the other hand, was now fighting off more hornets. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the steadily growing black cloud.

“Just stay close, and don’t pay them any attention.”

She nodded again as we began to walk again.

“Ow.” I hit a hornet with my palm and felt the stinger in my cheek.

Asuna gasped and quickly scraped the stinger out. “Kirito are you ok?”

“Yeah.” I chuckled lightly. “It’s nothing Asuna, just a small—“ I froze and fell to the ground. My health status said “Paralyzed”, but my actual health was slowly diminishing like I had been poisoned. She quickly used a healing on me, but it only cut my health in half. The effects of the sting was starting to get to me, and it hit me hard in my stomach.

More hornets flew around us.

I could hear Asuna shriek as thousands of hornets dotted her skin and stung her repeatedly.  She fell down onto her back and disappeared into millions of shards of data.

“Asuna!!!!”

* * * * *

I woke up screaming.

I sat there for a while, panting in a cold sweat. My covers were literally drenched in sweat, but my body was as cold as ice. The darkness surrounded me, trapping me. Moonlight shone through my bright enough only so that I could make out familiar silhouettes. My dream lingered like a thick fog.

I could still hear Asuna’s character shatter.

I could still feel the hornet sting.

My hands flew up to my face and prodded cautiously.

I always have dreams like these. In my dreams, I’m not Kazuto Kirigaya; the lame kid that has no guy friends my age and only plays games. No, in my dreams I am Kirito. Kirito has many friends, but he doesn’t socialize. He works best alone, but travels with his totally hot girlfriend Asuna. They work together like a well-oiled ship. Kirito is also awesome with swords. The downside to his life is that it isn’t real. He’s working to beat a game he’s trapped in. He’s trying to free all of the people stuck as well, to end his nightmare.

The dreams started back a few weeks ago after the day I met Asuna Yuki. She looked exactly like the Asuna in my dreams, and they acted so alike. But, the real Asuna was more beautiful. She was flawless, and tough. At a glance it would’ve been mistaken for bossiness.

There was a soft knock at my door.

“Kazuto?” Sugu said cautiously. “I heard you scream, is everything alright?” Slowly she opened the door and turned the lights on.

I flinched and raised a hand to shield my eyes.

“Yeah, it was just a nightmare.” I mumbled.

“Another one, huh.” She sat down on my bed and stared at me with her innocent eyes. “Wanna talk it out?”

I shrugged and recalled the events of my dream, leaving out the part where Asuna died for good. She listened attentively, but like the other times, she only told me to drink some ice cold water and hope for better dreams.

“It’ll get better, I promise.” She smiled.

I sighed. “You wouldn’t be that optimistic if it were you with these dreams.”

“I so would! I would be as optimistic as I am now!”

I half smiled at her and ruffled her hair affectionately. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good! I wrote it before bed because I just had the idea. Ha! Good one right? ;3  
> Anyway, this might just be a one time thing. Leave your opinion in the comments and don't forget to kudos!


End file.
